


Not So Secret Secrets

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Not So Secret Secrets

37 was slowly growing used to its new cell, the new faces, and the new schedule, and the fairly good treatment. It was even starting to like the man that came to visit it regularly. He sometimes forgot to call it Enigma but it could tell he was trying, even if it seemed he wasn’t necessarily fond of its designation being used to refer to it.

It had learned to listen for the soft whir of wheels so it could be awake to greet him when he came in. He seemed to like it when he was greeted by it and it liked him enough to want to please him. He had a smile that reminded it of FA-1 which was probably part of the reason why it wanted to see him smile so badly. It missed its teammates, they understood it and had been through what it had gone through.

It was playing with Floof when it heard the soft whir that signaled Charles’ fast approach. It gave Floof a gentle kiss before carefully placing the kitten back in its hiding spot. Floof wasn’t happy about playtime suddenly ending mewling rather loudly from the cubby. For a moment it panicked but stopped itself. He was understanding; it would prefer keeping the kitten hidden as it didn’t want to lose the cat it had rescued, Floof made it feel more _human_. It liked that feeling.

 **“Good morning,”** Charles said with a warm smile. **“How are you today?”**

It had tensed waiting for a lecture on how it had lied and how that was bad and it hurt him when it lied to him but he hadn’t even reacted to the continued mewling yet. It certainly wasn’t going to bring it up but so far so good. Maybe he just couldn’t hear it.

After what felt like an hour’s long pause it sent him a wave of ‘good’ in response relaxing a bit. 

**“Good,”** he said. His voice was as cheery as always no change in tone to suggest he was just ignoring Floof or was going to chastise her after small talk was concluded. Its secret appeared to be safe.

* * *

This session had been less trying to repair Enigma’s mind and more just trying to make sure she felt safe. Well that and Charles wanted to make sure that the kitten Enigma was so certain he knew nothing about was doing alright. Though it mewled loudly in protest to being hidden again nothing seemed off. Her quarters were clean, there were no signs of a dirty litterbox, and the food and water dishes she’d forgotten to stash away upon his arrival were clean. It was possible she was running a little low on food but otherwise there was no reason to intervene. The kitten was healthy and was working wonders for helping Enigma learn that she wasn’t the monster she believed herself to be and because of that he said nothing. 

If she ever wanted to admit having smuggled the rescue in he’d let her do it on her own, and act thoroughly surprised. Unless she asked him if he’d known, then he’d admit it.

* * *

The next day it woke to find litter, a proper litterbox, a rather large bag of food (it’d have a hell of a time trying to hide it), and even cat toys placed in its cell. There was no note, no scent to give some hint as to who knew its secret, just the supplies Floof had needed. As it pulled Floof out for playtime it couldn’t help the tears that streaked down its cheeks; someone cared, and cared enough to want to help it take care of Floof. Maybe they’d even help keep Floof secret, and that meant the world to it.


End file.
